


PaperHat One-Shots

by The5Warriors



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Paperhat - Freeform, drunk, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The5Warriors/pseuds/The5Warriors
Summary: Just random shit XD can be funny, sad, happy or damn right stupid!Sorry if they're out of character!





	1. NightMare part 1

**Flug's**   **pov**

 

I was awoken to a sudden movement in my bed, I thought it was just Black Hat getting up to go to the bathroom but I didn't hear any footsteps. My eyes were still shut not really wanting to open them due to me sleep deprived for the last week. I had been so into a new invention that I had just thrown sleep out the window until I had finally finished it after 6 days of building.

I tried to focus on what Black Hat must be doing when I heard what thought was sniffling but that couldn't be right... He never cried or showed any kind of emotion like this ever. And I mean EVER.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up to in fact find him... sobbing into his hands. I watched in disbelief; in all my time knowing Black Hat I had never thought anything could brake him but as I looked up to him in this state he seemed fragile, like if you were to touch him he would shatter.

I thought for awhile wondering what to do. Should I say something or touch him to try and calm him or should I just and ignore his sobs. After debating the consequences I decided to speak.

"B-black h-h-hat... are y-you ok-ay?" my voice was quivering and I think I surprised him because his breath hitched and his hands jumped slightly.

Now looking at him more closely i could see he was shaking. My hands reached for his amd gently brought them down to my own face, giving a gentle kiss for each. His eye was swelled with tears and swore from sobbing into his hands which were also swore. His other 'eye' was just leaking tears constantly due to him not having an eye or eyelids, I had always wanted to know how he had lost it... but that's probably not what I should ask right now.

"I...I had a dream...well more like a nightmare" his voice cracked and he almost sounded...like a child which had just watched everything it loved die.

"Do y-you want to talk a-"

"No." His tone was stern but still like before. 

I sat up and held my arms open, offering him comfort. He quickly accepted and laid his head over my heart. 

About 20 minutes later he lifted his head looked at me. Black Hat's eye was light red from crying and the skin below was a darker shade than usual, similar to when he blushed but anyone would be able to tell it was different.

"Are you okay n-now?" i asked concerned.

"Yes... thank you Flug. I-I love you..." 

His words shook me, I was always the one to say it first so this was quite. I decided to make a joke to try and lighten his mood.

"Who are you and what did you do with My Black Hat~" I had succeeded, his face filled with mischief and a smirk on his grey lips.

"Muhahaha! I've swapped him with myself to steal the most precious thing he has. You!" His sorrow had completely disappeared leaving only a loving gaze. 

I blushed and laughed with him for awhile then returned his words. Then pulling him in to cuddle while laying back.

"Thank you..." was all I heard before i drifted back off to sleep with Black Hat half laid on top of me. 

** WANT MORE THEN ASK IN THE COMMENTS! ;3 **


	2. Kidnapped

** Black Hat's Pov **

We were having an auction I was showing some clients around the lab with Flug, there was 6 or 7 other villains here and one of which has been eyeing Flug up for the past 30 minutes... I don't know what she's thinking but I don't like it or her!

 

I started to explain the final product, everyone, listening with eager ears except her. I watched her leave the group and walk up to Flug as he was about to go to our room. He hadn't slept at all while I had been out of town, in my homeland, so he was heading to bed. But to his displeasure, she had stopped him halfway across the lab. 

I had a bad feeling about this strange women but it would seem she was only talking to him...that was until he began to walk backwards slowly and glancing towards me. She followed him with every step. I was watching so intensely that I had stopped mid sentence which caused my audience to turn and see what had caught my attention.

Suddenly she grabbed Flug and threw a smoke bomb to the ground causing me lose track of her. As soon as the bomb hit the ground I jumped into action sprinting to the area trying to get there before they disappeared from my sight... but I was too late. 

She.Had.Stolen.My.MATE!

** to be continued muhahahaha!!! (writing this hurt my heart) **


End file.
